This grant would provide funds for a four-hour morning or afternoon panel to present and discuss the field of Genetics as it relates to clefting and other craniofacial defects. The program will include a group of essayists, a panel of discussants, audience participation and written assessment of program effectiveness. Our objectives are as follows: 1. To describe the current understanding of the molecular and cellular biologic mechanics of inheritance and the present state of prevention of genetic disease. 2. To report studies describing genetic influence on occurrence of clefting and other craniofacial anomalies. 3. To provide a forum for discussion of implications of increasing occurrence of anomalies as a consequence of rehabilitation of affected individuals. The following titles will be covered: 1. Molecular Biology of the Gene Cellular Biology of the Chromosome 2. Mechanisms of Human Inheritance 3. Genetics of Cleft Lip and Palate 4. Craniofacial Disorders as Part of Other Syndromes 5. Diagnostic Techniques for Identification of Defects and Counseling of patients 6. Treatment and Prevention of Genetic Disease - Present and Future 7. Ethical Issues in Treatment and Prevention of Genetic Disease Genetic aspects of craniofacial malformations incorporate more than a discussion of risk of recurrence.